


The One Where Prompto Gets Mad

by alcyonenight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/pseuds/alcyonenight
Summary: De-anon from kink meme. Gladio ditched everyone and his duty as a Shield for a decent chunk of time to find himself, or something. Everything turned out all right.What if it hadn't been all right?





	The One Where Prompto Gets Mad

It only took a moment.

One second, Noctis was blasting an MT with fire, and the next, he was on the ground, screaming, a spear run through his chest.

Prompto had never been so angry or so terrified in his entire life, and the adrenaline surge screamed through his chest as he shot, shot, shot. "I got this, get to him!" Every bullet hit exactly where he meant it to go. Every MT went down.

Then Prompto ran to Noct's side himself, and if he fired an extra clip into the MT that had run Noctis through, well, that was his business.

Ignis was bowed over Noctis, lips moving silently, hand on Noct's wrist. The spear still stuck straight up from Noct's chest.

"What do we do?" Prompto asked.

Ignis drew a deep breath. "It's not safe to pull the spear out. I suspect there is internal damage. We're going to need a hospital. You're going to call emergency services and tell them to meet us by the roadside, and I'm going to get him ready, and then we're going to have to move him."

Prompto swallowed. "Got it," he said, and made the call. Later, he wouldn't remember a word of that call, just Ignis, shaking, packing gauze and cloth around that goddamn spear in Noct's chest.

Ignis snapped directions, and they lifted Noctis in a two-person carry, moving him toward the road, then lowered him to the ground again. They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It felt like an eternity before the ambulance arrived. Noctis was loaded onto a stretcher. The medics asked if they were riding in the ambulance.

"I'll go," Ignis said. "I know his medical information. Prompto, take the car."

Prompto drew a deep breath. "Understood."

Somehow, it was being allowed to drive that really pounded in how dire the situation was. Prompto waited until they were out of sight and threw up in the grass.

* * *

By the time that Prompto, who had driven at exactly the speed limit, arrived at the hospital in Lestallum, Noctis was already in surgery. Ignis sat in a chair in the waiting room, gripping the arms like they were the only things keeping him from sinking. Prompto could sympathize.

"They think he's going to be all right," Ignis explained. "Recovery may take a few weeks, but the damage is... less serious than it could have been." His grip didn't relax, and his knuckles didn't get any less white. "They say he has been very fortunate."

Prompto was almost certain that there was no universe in which "very fortunate" could apply to someone who had ended up with a spear through the chest, but it didn't seem like the time to argue. "How long do they think he's going to be in there?"

"Another hour or so, at least," Ignis replied.

Prompto took a deep breath. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

Ignis shook his head. "I'm fine." He was absolutely not fine, but it was absolutely not the time to argue about that, either.

"I'm going to go get some air," Prompto said. "Nothing I can do to help him right now."

Ignis nodded absently, and Prompto left the room.

* * *

Prompto paced anxiously in the hotel courtyard. It shouldn't have been Noctis. Prompto would gladly have taken the hit for him, would happily have died for him. It shouldn't have been Noctis.

And then something occurred to Prompto.

It really shouldn't have been Noctis.

It should have been Gladio.

Gladio, who was built like a tank, who had been trained in how to take hits like that. Gladio, who had run off to do who-knows-what instead of doing his damn job.

Prompto yanked his cell phone from his pocket as bright fury swelled through him. He ran his finger through his contacts until he found Gladio's number and called immediately. He didn't actually expect an answer, and he didn't get one. He went straight to voicemail. That was all right. That meant Gladio couldn't try to justify himself.

"Noctis got run through by a spear today," Prompto said. "I'm not joking. We're at the hospital in Lestallum. He's in surgery. If you want to see him, you'd better get here soon, because we don't know if he's going to make it." He intentionally left out the part that the doctors thought Noct was going to fully recover. Let Gladio be as scared as he and Ignis had been. Let it sink in. After a moment of consideration, Prompto knew exactly how to end the call. "Fuck you," he said, and hung up.

* * *

Noctis was out of surgery and moved into the ICU an hour later. Ignis was a little less tense seeing him, and if he was honest, Prompto was, too. The spear was gone. Noctis looked awful, but there he was, in one piece again. There had been organ damage, but the surgeons had put everything back the way that it was supposed to be. Prompto tuned out exactly what that entailed because he thought he was going to throw up if he heard too much more about it.

The next afternoon, while Ignis was (finally) dozing in a chair, Gladio appeared at the door.

Prompto was too tired to yell at him, as much as he wanted to. It would have woken Ignis, anyway, and he wanted to avoid that. It was a little satisfying to see a huge guy like Gladio practically cowering from him, though.

"I didn't get your message until this morning," Gladio murmured, staring down at Noctis on the bed. "Cor told me it was stupid to leave him." He sat down in the empty chair on the other side of the bed and took Noct's hand.

"Yeah, it was," Prompto replied. He sighed. "The doctors think he's going to make a full recovery."

Gladio's eyes didn't leave Noctis. "I should have been there."

"Yeah, you should have."

"What am I going to say to him?"

Prompto shook his head. "You've got until tomorrow to think about it. That's when they're taking him off the good stuff and letting him wake up."

Gladio looked at Prompto, looked at Ignis, looked back at Noctis. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, as if that could ever be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with this piece, but I'm going to post it here anyway.
> 
> If someone gets stabbed or punctured with something and that something is still stuck in them, DO NOT REMOVE IT. It will just result in worse bleeding. It'll go against every instinct you have, but leave that knife in there and let the medical professionals deal with it.


End file.
